constellationfandomcom-20200213-history
Chasing Ghosts
The search for Jennifer Prescott and investigation of the cataclysmic event known only as the Quake lead the crew of the USS Mazu deep into Klingon territory...and a dinner party far less cordial than their last one! Accusations and suspicions flow like blood wine as Commander Neumann has a crisis of faith over his diplomatic abilities, Cade shows off his talent for making new friends, and Captain Ral is put to the ultimate test that may wind up costing her life! Who knows what skeletons you might uncover when you go...Chasing Ghosts? Synopsis The crew regroups on the Mazu and discusses what they know after their investigation on Ajilon Colony. Dr. Jennifer Prescott and Shaal Azequin are both alive and at Ajilon Colony the day before the Quake, despite being reported dead three years ago. They appear to have stolen the Ajilon Colony’s runabout. It is still unclear who they work for, but the facility at Arista III was attacked by Orions who appeared to be working for Romulans. A scan for the colony runabout’s transponder yielded nothing, so they decide the next stop should be the location where the Quake originated - deep in Klingon space, near Qo’noS. As cover, they will say they are investigating the Quake, and keeping an eye out for the Ajilon Colony’s runabout, if anyone happens to see it. Morganth convinces the captain not to get clearance from the Klingons or Starfleet Admiralty to go into Klingon space because, “I’m not sure a heads up and recon exactly go together. We’re allied.” The Mazu heads for the epicenter of the Quake. Captain Ral checks in with Cade about the medical challenge on Ajilon and thanks him for being transparent about the medical supply investigation. Ral checks in with Neumann, who feels that he should do better, and that she gives him too much credit. She promises to dial down the sweet talk. The Mazu arrives at the calculated epicenter of the Quake. There is nothing there. As they set course for the nearest system, Praxis, a Vor’cha class cruiser de-cloaks. Klingon General Torg demands to know why they are there. Ral says they are researching the Quake. Torg very insistently invites Ral to bring her senior staff to his ship, and she attempts to stall, until four more Birds of Prey de-cloak. They accept Torg’s invitation. Morganth reminds everyone of their cover story. Neumann gives a quick overview of Klingon behaviors, and says this is not normal behavior, but the Klingons are probably embarrassed because the Quake started in their space. They should be prepared for intimidation, and be respectful of those with power. Ral, Neumann, Morganth, Izzy, and Cade transport over to General Torg’s cruiser, and they are escorted to a lavish Klingon dinner with the general. Torg says he wants them to feel comfortable. Torg asks the captain why they are there. She says they are searching for information the Quake, and calculated the epicenter to be at that location. Torg says Starfleet Command claimed not to have knowledge of anything happening at that location. Ral suggests blood sport to reset the tone of conversation and build trust - perhaps with bat’leths? Izzy shares the data the Mazu has collected on the Quake. When Torg asks again why he should trust Ral, Cade loudly protests the offense to his captain’s honor. Torg then says that the Klingons did find a gutted Federation ship here, but the Federation claimed not to know anything. Now that another Federation ship has arrived to investigate, he wants a reason to trust them. Cade offers himself in apology for being misled by the Federation, and is taken away. Izzy reminds him that she handed him proof, and Morganth points out to Ral that he has asked for reasons to trust them, and they have already given him reasons. Ral asks what other show of faith he needs. Torg says he defends the Empire above all things, against all threats, and that if there is a threat against the Empire, he will end it. He then shows the Mazu crew the empty runabout in exchange for their full sensor data on the Quake. The runabout is the shuttle stolen from Ajilon Colony. The exterior is intact, but the computer systems and warp core have been removed. Scans show evidence of too many different passengers to conclusively identify either of the Arista III scientists, but there are signs of warp effects on the structure. It looks as though a warp core was used to create an effect that caused damage from the center of the shuttle, not where the warp core should normally be located to run the ship. The crew concludes that there must have been a second ship involved, for the equipment to have been removed and all the personnel to have gotten away. Morganth advises that they can confirm the shuttle was the stolen property of civilians, and not related to any known Starfleet orders. The Klingons are Federation allies, and this was an insult to the Klingons. It is in Starfleet’s interest that the people responsible be brought to justice. Neumann explains that the Klingons will need their own justice, and that Ral will be held responsible if they don’t get that justice. Meanwhile, in a Klingon approximation of a broom closet, Cade has started annoying his guards, singing and trying to make small talk. If they won’t give him a ball or something, he’ll just have to make due with this broom… Ral tells Torg that her crew has to find the people responsible for the Quake, but they still need more information. Torg explains that he’s spent his entire life trying to figure out the Federation, and asks if Ajilon is a beachhead. Ral says she doesn’t know, and that they are trying to figure out what is really going on themselves. Her honesty wins over Torg. She says she will do everything she can to find answers, and in exchange for freedom to move in Klingon space, she will send regular updates and data, and offers herself as collateral. If her crew fails to bring the people responsible to the Klingons for justice, she will personally come to Gowron. Torg makes it a blood pact. He promises to deflect Gowron while she investigates, but expects updates. He’ll also be keeping an eye on Ajilon. Torg provides data showing a warp signature from a second ship leaving the epicenter of the Quake. The crew collects Cade, who was having a head-butting contest with one of his guards. They transport back to the Mazu, and a few minutes later, a box with three jugs of bloodwine is transported after them. Cade takes one of the bottles with him as he goes to sickbay to have Jorsh check on his inevitable concussion. Ral debriefs Admiral Davis as best she can while still in Klingon space. Davis is very concerned, but impressed that Ral has won General Torg’s respect. He asks if they are leaving Klingon space, and she replies that they’ll be, “following the lead from the warp signature, wherever that leads us.” He will pass along their status to Admiral Grasic, and advises her to, “Stay alive, and don’t give your life over to anyone else.” Izzy analyzes the warp signature readings provided by General Torg. The warp trail the Klingons picked up suggested a runabout with damaged engines. The ship was headed toward Romulan space. The Mazu sets course for Starbase 234, located at the intersection of Federation, Klingon, and Romulan space. It’s the last Federation outpost before Romulan space, and a likely destination for a runabout moving in that direction and in need of repairs. Ral notifies Davis and Torg of their plans. Torg informs her that several Birds of Prey had already followed that trail, but stopped short of Starbase 234 in deference to the Federation. She extends an invitation for those Klingons to dine with her at the starbase. The Mazu heads to Starbase 234 through Klingon space. Category:Summary Category:Star Trek Adventures